When drilling or producing fluids from an oil and gas well, certain instruments may be included in the drill string or production string to learn about the properties of the fluids being produced by the well. To determine such characteristics, sampling chambers and other, similar devices may be included in drill strings or production strings or at the surface of the well to gather samples for analysis. The samples may be analyzed using a number of analytic tools to determine the fluid's composition, the fluid of other fluids that are constituent in the fluid, and other characteristics.
The illustrated figures are only exemplary and are not intended to assert or imply any limitation with regard to the environment, architecture, design, or process in which different embodiments may be implemented.